


Out of the Ice

by Siberianskys



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt: Hypothermia





	1. Chapter 1

Phil knew that until the day he died, Howard Stark had hunted for Captain America's crash site. Phil was never sure if Stark had done it for himself or over some sort of guilt over Peggy Carter's grief. Phil thought about asking Howard's son, Tony, but had quickly learned that Captain America was a sore point with the younger Stark and thought better of it. S.H.I.E.L.D. had finally succeeded in locating the crash site after the senior Stark had run out of time. What Phil hadn't been prepared for was Captain America hadn't died in the crash. The serum had somehow allowed the super soldier to survive in the frigid ice. Now Phil found himself watching over his childhood hero who was slowly being warmed. 

Phil could feel eyes on him as he continued to watch over Captain America. When Phil turned around and looked over his shoulder he met his lover's eyes. Clint was looking back at him with sad, lonely eyes. Phil started to stand, but Clint had moved too quickly and had disappeared into the hallway before Phil could rise and take a step. Phil decided it best that they talked later in their own home. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick," Charles said into the handset when the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. answered the phone. 

"Have you lost another student?" Fury asked. 

"It's who you've lost you should be asking about," Charles said.

Fury was silent while he thought about Professor Xavier's words. 

"Nick?" Charles asked.

"Barton," Fury said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Logan called," Charles said. "He ran into Hawkeye in a dive bar up at the Canadian border. He said he was in rough shape and that is usually quite a statement coming from Logan."

"I'll take care of it," Fury said. 

"I would expect nothing less," Charles said, hanging-up.

Fury dialed Coulson's cell and when he picked-up he ordered his one good eye to find his boyfriend. Coulson had said, "Yes, sir," even though as far as Coulson had known Nick had been completely ignorant of their interpersonal relationship. Fury would have been more than the little bit disappointed that he was if Coulson hadn't been giving the comatose Steve Rogers his undivided attention. 

Once he'd ordered Coulson to find Barton, Fury'd ordered them both to Project P.E.G.U.S.U.S. so Barton could use his visual acuity to keep both of his eyes on the Tesseract and Coulson could get his attention on someone or something else besides Captain America. 


	3. Chapter 3

Phil would never have hurt Clint intentionally. It had been his belief that Clint had finally gotten over most of his self-esteem issues, but either he was wrong or paying so much attention to Captain America had brought them back. Clint was not in the bar that Logan had described to Professor Xavier and he wasn't in either of the two motels in town. Either Clint had moved on or-- Phil slammed on the breaks and climbed out of the driver's seat, running toward the bus bench. Clint was laying on the bench in nothing, but jeans, work boots, a t-shirt and a denim jacket that wasn't weather appropriate. 

"You had better not be dead," Phil said into Clint's ear as he felt for a pulse. 

"Why are you here?" Clint asked through his chattering teeth. 

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Phil asked. 

"He's beautiful," Clint said. " I can't compete with that."

"You're beautiful," Phil said, kissing Clint on his cold cheek, "and you're brave and I love you." 

Clint reached his trembling fingers toward Phil's cheek and Phil squeezed them in his gloved hand. 

"I've got a room in town," Phil said, tugging Clint to his feet. "How about I warm you up?" 

Clint wrapped his arms around Phil and buried his face in Phil's neck. "Warmer already, but if you want to take me to bed, I'm not going to turn you down." 

Phil laughed and then kissed Clint deep and hard, before grabbing Clint's hand and dragging him toward Lola. Clint followed, smiling.


End file.
